


Some Things Are Really Left Best Unspoken (But I Prefer It All to Be Out in The Open)

by minimalistfurniture



Series: Some Things Are Really Left Best Unspoken (But I Prefer It All to Be Out in The Open) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalistfurniture/pseuds/minimalistfurniture
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have a series of conversations (sometimes relating to sexuality, sometimes other things) over the course of their relationship.





	Some Things Are Really Left Best Unspoken (But I Prefer It All to Be Out in The Open)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Billy Bragg's song 'Sexuality' that he co-wrote with Johnny Marr. Kirsty MacColl sings backing vocals on it and you should have a listen if you get the chance.  
> This is the first thing that I have ever posted on here, or ever really written in general, so let me know what you think. Everything said about the LGBTQIA+ community or about the word queer is my own opinion, in no way am I trying to speak for everyone's experiences or point of view.  
> None of the characters or the settings belong to me.

**Some Things Are Really Left Best Unspoken (But I Prefer It All to Be Out in The Open)**

 

Maybe this was a stupid idea, Waverly mused, glancing at her watch for the fourth time in the last minute. Nicole was late, not late enough for it to be considered rude, but still late enough to put Waverly on edge. The linoleum on the floor of the diner was peeling and ever so slightly sticky beneath her feet. Adjusting the ring on her finger Waverly shifts uncomfortably in the booth. Champ gave her that ring, it had always been too tight. Why was she so nervous? It was only breakfast, only a thank you for trying to protect Wynonna from Jack the Ripper, not that Nicole could ever know that last piece of information. No, as far as the town was concerned, and by extension Nicole, it had been a drug addled thug. BBD was having to invent a lot of drug addled thugs lately.

The bell above the door chimed and the redhead in question strides in, confident as ever. The moment she spots Waverly she grins and makes a beeline straight over. Waverly doesn't manage to smile back, too caught up in the way Nicole looks out of uniform. She is wearing brown leather work boots with jeans, a burgundy pullover sweatshirt and a thick coat to fend off the chill of the morning. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a Blue Jays hat atop her head. She looks softer somehow, her lack of firearm making her stride less focused, more relaxed. Waverly never really thought about Nicole outside of the station, removed from that context she is for some reason even more attractive. Waverly makes an audible half swallowing half choking sound and then immediately cringes at herself. God, I've not even opened my mouth to say hello and I'm already embarrassing myself, nice going Earp.

‘Hey Waves!' Nicole chirps, sliding into the opposite side of the booth and shrugging off her coat.

‘Hi, Officer Haught' Waverly responds trying to avoid obviously staring at Nicole's mouth, currently beaming straight at her. She has been noticing herself staring at Nicole’s mouth rather a lot lately.

‘Waverly, I'm not in uniform, please just call me Nicole.'

‘Yes of course… Nicole.' The broadening smile she got in response was enough to make Waverly want to call Officer Haught by her first name every day. The waitress brings them both coffee and then leaves to let them look at the menus.

‘So I'm assuming you want to talk about Champ.' Nicole starts, throwing Waverly completely for a loop.

‘There is nothing I can do about the fine he's going to have to pay or the ban on his licence. He is free to complain to Nedley if he feels like it but driving under the influence is a crime, no exceptions.' Nicole takes a deep breath, poised to continue a conversation she doesn't look too thrilled to be having in the first place.

‘Wait!' Waverly cuts her off, ‘Champ and I broke up. If you did arrest him, I'm sure he deserved it.'

‘Oh… I thought you asked me for breakfast to get me to change his community service or something.' Nicole muses curiously, sipping at her coffee and raising an eyebrow at Waverly.

‘No, I just wanted to thank you, you know, for being there for Wynonna.’ She paused, blushing slightly and steeling herself to continue the sentence, 'And I thought it was about time I bought you that cup of coffee.' They grin at each other across the table, a silence settling on them. It feels like a mutual understanding.

‘What can I get you?' The waitress leans her weight on one leg and pops her gum after asking the question. Waverly gets a stack of pancakes with bacon on top and Nicole gives her an amused look.

‘You know what, that sounds great, the same for me please but hold the bacon if that's alright.' After taking their order she saunters away from the table, leaving them alone again.

‘Why no bacon?' Waverly asks with an intrigued tilt of her head.

‘Oh, I don't eat meat' replies Nicole ‘I know, talk about a stereotype but oh well, I'm trying to fill out my gay bingo card. Got the cat, the vegetarianism and the Ani Difranco CD collection. Believe it or not, the first car I ever owned was a Subaru.' She laughs then and Waverly joins in, not quite getting the whole joke but enjoying seeing Nicole so at ease. Hearing Nicole talk about her sexuality was new for Waverly, she couldn't hold in her curiosity.

‘Did you always know?' Crap, what a stupid question, Waverly thought. She was just about to apologise for asking something she had no right to when Nicole smiled at her and put down her mug.

‘That I was gay? Yes and no, it's a hard question. Some people say they knew from childhood but I don't think that's necessarily everyone's experience. I always knew something was up, always felt different, but I didn't realise until I was about 16. I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, have you ever seen it?' Waverly shakes her head no and Nicole gasps in an overdramatic fashion, placing her hand over her mouth for good measure, causing Waverly to laugh out loud again.

‘Man, we're gonna have to fix that.' Nicole asserts.

‘Maybe, if you play your cards right.' Waverly teases back, making Nicole flush slightly.

‘Anyway, I was watching Buffy, feminist hero and TV masterpiece, and my favourite character was Buffy's best friend Willow who is this super smart, super powerful witch. In season four she meets this other witch Tara and they start dating. I was obsessed with it, it was all I could talk about and it was confusing because I didn't quite get why. At the time I had a boyfriend, we had been super close before we started seeing each other and it just made sense I guess. He was the first one I told when I realised. He came out to me immediately after, funny how that happens sometimes, it worked out well in our conservative school so we ‘dated' until the end of high school.' Waverly listened with rapture to Nicole's story, the older woman never really spoke much about herself or her life before Purgatory and Waverly filed it away in her memory to think over later.

‘That was probably a bit more information than you wanted.' The cop chuckles, ‘But yeah, I watched Buffy, kissed some girls and then when I thought back on my childhood some things just clicked into place. Very close friendships I had suddenly took on another lens, not to mention all the softball I played as a kid and the fifteen VHS tapes I still have with recordings of Cagney and Lacy on them.' Their food was put down in front of them and they both tucked in with gusto, marking a pause in the conversation.

‘In the interest of equality,' Nicole said, in between bites of pancake, ‘How did you first know you were straight?' Waverly choked on her coffee.

‘I don't know' She managed to splutter out. I guess I deserved that, thought Waverly ruefully, but that's the thing, I don't know if I can call myself straight, at least not anymore. Waverly glanced up at Nicole, engrossed in her pancake. She looks at her eyebrows, her nose, her jawline. Yeah, definitely not straight she concludes.

 

 

It's snowing outside, heavily, the large white flakes coming down with a purpose. Nicole breathes warm air onto her gloved hands and fiddles again with the heating in her cruiser, the damned thing had never worked particularly well. Johnny Cash drifted through the one radio station that reached Purgatory enough to not be half static and she turned it up. There were worse things to listen to while waiting she decided, even if country music somewhat reminded her of growing up in small-town Texas. She is humming along to Cocaine Blues when Waverly opens the car door and flops inside. Her nose is red from the cold and she has snow in her hair. Nicole beams at her across the gear shift and leans forward to kiss her girlfriend hello.

‘I'm so sorry to make you wait Nic, Gus wanted to talk to me about changing the ordering system before I left.' Waverly huffs out attempting to warm her hands like Nicole had just been doing. Nicole grips them in her own, trying to help.

‘Don't worry, I got stuck at work too so I've not been waiting long. Nedley had us mostly working out ploughing routes, not exactly exciting police work.'

‘So no drug busts today?' Waverly teased, enjoying the feeling of her hands in Nicole's.

‘There are never any drug busts Wave. Unless you count that group of sixteen-year-olds we caught smoking weed down by Mr Cray's farm the other week, and in the end, we didn't even arrest them.'

‘Well, if everyone who has smoked weed down there ended up arrested the town would be empty.' Nicole gave Waverly pointed look, she got a sheepish grin in return.

‘I don't want to know about your dalliances with illegal substances Ms Earp' Nicole started in a business-like manner, ‘Wait until I'm out of uniform and then tell me all about it.' Waverly smirked as Nicole pulled out of Shorty's parking lot and headed back to her apartment.

‘Want to borrow some PJs?' Nicole asked an hour later as Waverly is sprawled on the couch with the cat sitting on her chest.

‘Yeah if that's ok' She responds, scratching behind Calamity Jane's ears. The cat purrs and flops on to her side. Nicole tosses her a soft grey Chicago PD t-shirt and some fuzzy yellow and black patterned bottoms, Hufflepuff through and through Waverly giggles. Only when they are changed and resettled on Nicole's leather couch, cat stretched over both of their laps and TV on in the background, did Waverly ask the question she had been thinking over all day.

‘So I talked to Wynonna…' She started, hesitantly.

‘Yeah, about what?' Responded Nicole, curious about the tone of her girlfriend's voice.

‘She asked if I was ‘gay now'' Waverly looks up at Nicole who chuckles in response.

‘Well, what do you think about that?' She asks, amused on the one hand, on the other genuinely interested in where Waverly was going with this topic of conversation.

 ‘I don't know. I don't think so? I mean I'm obviously attracted to women,' she gestures at Nicole, ‘but I'm also attracted to men. I mean, like you said before we were dating, when I started thinking about it I have always been felt that way about women, I just didn't realise that's what it was. But it's not like I never found men attractive as well. Maybe I'm just attracted to certain people? I told Wynonna it was none of her business.'

‘Well, you don't have to label yourself,' Nicole replied, curious as to what the smaller girl had to say, ‘sexuality is fluid after all. Personally, I feel there is power in labels, a community there, but many people don't agree. If you did want to label yourself there are a couple to choose from, bisexual obviously, pansexual, you could just say queer too.' Waverly leant further into Nicole whose arm came up to wrap around her shoulders.

‘I feel like bisexual fits, especially now the meaning has evolved to be bi as in your gender and other genders. But I know that labelling myself isn't the end of the line, I can always change my mind if I feel differently. Quick question though, I did a google search earlier but was wondering what you specifically mean when you say queer?' Calamity Jane decides this is the moment to vacate both their laps and chase after fake mouse left on the wooden floor of Nicole's apartment. Both the women watch her, entertained. Nicole turns on the couch and puts her head on Waverly's lap where the cat had once been, legs hanging over the arm rest on the other side. The brunette giggles at this, running her fingers through Nicole's hair.

‘So you're Calamity now huh?'

‘Yep, she was in my spot anyway.' Nicole grins up at Waverly catching one of her hands and kissing her palm. ‘So, queer. Well as you know it's a reclaimed slur, some people still see it as one but there tends to be a bit of a generational gap on that, understandably. Queer is an umbrella term used to refer to anyone in the LGBTQIA+ community, as long as that person chooses to identify with it. What I like about it as a label is that it is so broad and inclusive, it has the scope to include all of my friends back in Chicago and we are a pretty mixed bunch. You've met my best friend Jackson, he identified as queer even before he started transitioning, just always felt like it fit him. His partner Rudy is nonbinary and they I.D as queer too. And I identify as queer and gay at the same time because I feel as a word, queer just really fits how I feel, how I've always felt.' Waverly listens with rapture, hearing Nicole talk about something she is clearly so passionate about.

‘You are quite the fountain of knowledge you know that?' Waverly teased, tracing the shell of Nicole's ear with her fingertips.

‘Wanna head to bed?' The redhead asked ‘or are you invested in this episode of Man vs Food?'

‘Totally not invested. When you've seen one ten-pound burger you've pretty much seen them all.' Nicole sits up from Waverly's lap and offers her a hand up. She shuts the TV off and they make their way through her small living room into her cosy bedroom. As a rental, there wasn't much she could do to customise it but the pictures scattered around the surfaces were enough. Old photos of Nicole in her army uniform, pictures of her with Jackson and other friends, an old man on a porch sitting with a redheaded toddler in his lap. Waverly always felt privileged to be able to exist in Nicole's space like this, totally let in.

‘How many blankets tonight Baby?' Called Nicole from inside her closet.

‘The standard four, plus you of course. I can't sleep without my bonus blanket.'

 

 

 

The air in the bar was heavy with the humidity of Chicago summer and sticky with sweat. Bass thumped from the speakers and the person stood next to Waverly accidentally sloshed some type of green booze down her exposed leg. Great, she thought, way to be even more sticky. A lady with cropped dark hair, an eyebrow piercing and a perfect row of white teeth sidles up next to her and leans over.

‘Hey, can I buy you a drink?' The woman nods at Waverly's empty glass.

‘Oh no, uh, no thank you. Sorry, I'm actually here with my partner.' Waverly splutters back glancing around for Nicole, who she sees leaning against a table not too far away watching the interaction with a smile on her face. Waverly is momentarily distracted by her, no one should look that good in this heavy heat, especially considering that both of them were well on their way to being three sheets to the wind.

‘Oh, ok then, have a nice night!' The woman exclaims and walks away from Waverly. Familiar arms wrap around her waist as Nicole sidles up behind her.

‘Why Ms Earp, I do believe you had a suitor.' The brunette laughs at this, twisting around in Nicole's arms to look at her, pride flag face-paint across her cheeks and glitter around her eyes.

‘Maybe I did, she's actually waiting outside for me now, we're going to head to the closest hard currency hotel. Just don't tell my girlfriend.' Nicole laughs out loud at that and waves to the bar tender, ordering them two more drinks.

‘But seriously though, this is your first pride weekend, I know it can be a bit full on, especially with meeting all of my friends. How are you holding up?'

‘I'm fine, I'm actually having a really good time Nic.' The redhead seemed to relax at that, sipping contentedly on her beer. ‘Your friends are great, they have all been super nice to me. And it's totally amazeballs to be surrounded by so many other LGBT people, I've never seen anything like this before.' Nicole grinned at that, happy to be able to show her girlfriend some aspects of the community she had become a part of.

‘I'm super glad to hear that. I know Pride has problems, it's become pretty corporate, remind me later tonight to talk to you about pinkwashing because I have some serious opinions, but it's still the most fun I have all year. Even if it should be a more political. The first pride was a riot, and now that we're suddenly fashionable that's swept under the rug. Where are the people talking about the horrible amount of violence towards trans women of colour? It didn't all end with marriage equality, we need to keep pushing, federal non-discrimination laws need to be put in place!' Waverly put her hand over Nicole's mouth, cutting her off.

‘I know Baby, but we are here to have fun right now. We can be morally outraged later when we are sober and alone.' Nicole smirks at Waverly taking the hand off her mouth and holding it.

‘Ok,' she agrees, ‘I'll hold it in - for now.'

‘Great,' exclaims Waverly, ‘Now tell me about Laura.'

‘What about Laura?' Questions Nicole innocently, despite having a sneaking suspicion that she knew where this was going.

‘You used to date her?' Nicole nodded ‘For about a year' she clarifies.

‘But now she is dating Kristin who you also used to date. And then you also have a ‘history' with Carla, Imani, Natasha and Grace. But you're all still friends?' The redhead laughs at this, knowing it sounds silly.

‘Yeah, I mean I don't think you would call what happened between Kristin and me dating, we were like 18 at the time and in the army together, it was nice to have something comforting I guess. Don't Ask Don't Tell was still in its last days so we were pretty anxious about anybody finding out. It wasn't at all what you might call a healthy and honest relationship like ours is now. I introduced her to Laura, there isn't a very big dating pool for queer girls like us so everyone kinda dates everyone else.'

‘Like The L Word?' Asked Waverly, knowing Nicole would roll her eyes.

‘If you must compare it to that then yes, like the L Word.'

‘So you guys basically were just talking, laughing, loving, breathing, fighting, fucking, crying, drinking, riding, winning, losing, cheating, kissing, thinking and dreaming?' Asked Waverly for clarification, Nicole choked on her beer laughing.

‘I don't even want to know how you remembered all that, I blame myself for introducing you to that show.'

‘Yeah,' mused Waverly, ‘but now you have someone to join you in drooling over Carmen.'

‘Nothing says girlfriend bonding time to me more than google image searching Sarah Shahi.' Joked Nicole back, holding on a little tighter to Waverly's waist. ‘And just so you know,' she continued, ‘I may have dated around a bit when I lived here but none of them were ever like you, Waverly.'

‘I know,' she responds, hugging into Nicole's chest, ‘I love you Nic, even if you have slept with every girl in the Midwest.'

‘I love you too Wave. And it wasn't every girl, I'm not Shane!'

 

 

 

‘Alright, so I booked the surgery in for the 15th of January, are you sure that works for you?' Jackson asks through the FaceTime screen.

‘Yeah, it totally works for me. How are you feeling about it? Top surgery is a big deal, I'm so happy it's finally happening for you.' Nicole beams at him through the computer.

‘I feel good, I'm just excited for it now, and nervous too. Thanks for coming down to Florida with me, I know it's a big favour but you're the one person apart from Rudy I would want there with me.'

‘Dude, you don't have to thank me, of course I'm coming. We can hash out the details when you’re up here to spend Christmas with Wave, Wy and me.' They continue their catch up, planning Christmas excitedly, Nicole sipping on one of the fancy beers Waverly bought her the other week. They had just said their goodbyes when Waverly came storming through the door, throwing her coat and scarf on the hook next to the door and huffing as she sat next to Nicole on the sofa.

‘You would not believe the shift I just had!' she exclaimed, taking Nicole's beer from out of her hand and finishing it in one go. ‘The damned rodeo was in town, so many plastered guys were just hanging around the bar. And Wynonna was drunk off her ass so I had to watch out for her all night while cleaning up broken glass from a fight.' Nicole grimaces in sympathy and angles herself to face her girlfriend.

‘Jeez Wave, that sounds rough, want me to get you anything? Tea? I could run you a relaxing bath?' While she is talking she takes hold of Waverly's wrist in what is meant to be a comforting gesture, but looking down she notices the faint shadow of bruising.

‘What’s this?' She asked. The smaller woman cringes and then seemingly resigns herself to telling her girlfriend.

‘Nic, I need you to not get pissed about this ok? Grant Hays was one of the guys who was wasted at Shorty's, he tried to buy me a drink but I was working so I said no. He got angry with me, grabbed my wrist, said something about me needing a real man and then called me a dyke.' Waverly let the words hang in the air as Nicole stared at her, face stone cold.

‘He's banned from the bar now, Gus threw him out on his ass, and I dumped a pitcher of Bud over him. So I'm just going to leave it.'

‘I'm gonna fucking kill him.' Nicole says getting up off of the sofa and angrily pacing around the apartment. Calamity Jane ran and hid underneath the couch and Waverly sighed in exasperation, knowing this was going to be the redhead's reaction. ‘Seriously Waves, I'm gonna beat him into the ground. No one gets to talk to you like that, no one gets to lay a finger on you, no one. You deserve to be referred to with the same basic human decency as everyone else. Grabbing your wrist, hurting you. God damn mother fucker, I'll show him what it's like to be scared. Where the hell did I leave my gun?' Waverly gets up from the couch quietly, waiting for Nicole to relax, she walks over to her and grips her waist.

‘Baby, I'm fine. Shit happens. I know for a fact stuff like that has happened to you. Did you ever let it bother you, huh? He's a bully, now let's just calm down, take a deep breath. That bath sounds nice, you could join me?' Nicole is still agitated, it's evident looking into her eyes.

‘Yeah stuff like that has happened to me, that doesn't mean we should just sit by and let it happen to you. Waverly, this is not something you should have to get used to. Jesus Christ, I know Purgatory is a small town but that doesn't make to ok! I don't want our relationship to negatively impact your life like that.' Waverly brings Nicole in for a hug, resting her head against the other woman's neck and taking a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking.

‘If you really think our relationship has negatively impacted me then you are being an idiot. Nicole, I would be bi with or without you, I would have discovered that about myself eventually. And then shit like this would have happened anyway. I'm glad it happened with you here though, I would always rather be with you than be alone. You make me feel safe and you make me so happy and you treat me like a total princess. What part of that says negative impact to you?' Nicole grins down at her girlfriend, finally calming down a bit.

‘Ok, I know, I'm sorry. I'm stupid when I'm angry. Sorry for flying off the handle when I should have just asked if you were ok. Though that doesn't mean I'm not going to round up Wynonna, knock on his door tomorrow morning in uniform and intimidate the hell out of him.' They both chuckle, dower mood finally broken.

‘Alright, now we're back on board the rational thinking train why don't you go grab us two more beers and I'll start running that bath. I want the nice relaxing night you promised me.'

‘Did anyone ever tell you you're perfect?' Nicole sighs at the brunette before making her way to the kitchen. The cat winds her way around the redhead's ankles as she reaches into the fridge and uncaps two bottles.

‘You tell me sometimes, but I already know.' Waverly calls from the other room, the sound of running water accompanying her voice.

‘I'm a lucky woman!' Nicole shouts back, tripping over Calamity Jane on the way to the other room.

‘Again Nic, you're not telling me anything here that I don't already know.' Waverly responds teasingly, taking a beer and holding it up to Nicole's. ‘Here's to the rest of our lives being happy and in love and never apologising, bigots can suck it.'

 

 

The curtains were drawn against the midday sun, casting the living room of the homestead into semi-darkness. The TV was the only source of noise floating through the sleepy atmosphere. Calamity Jane, the master of the house she had been living in for over a year now, prowled through on her way to the kitchen. Nicole was lying on her back, smushed into the sofa by Waverly who was lying on her stomach, flopped on top of her. Both were somewhat worse for wear, the brunette clearly still sporting last night’s makeup and in an oversized Chicago Cubs sweatshirt. Nicole was makeup free but her shoulder length hair was half up in a clear attempt to tame the mess of curls. She was wearing her dressing gown over pyjamas and a pair of fuzzy socks.

‘I can’t believe Wynona went into the station.’ Croaked out Waverly, staring absently at Keeping Up with the Kardashians on the television.

‘Tell me about it’ mumbled Nicole back, ‘I have no idea how she managed to even get up this morning with the amount she had to drink last night. Thank God neither of us had work today.’

‘Don’t talk to me about drinking just yet, I need a solid two days before that word alone doesn’t make me nauseous.’ Waverly groaned and reached over to take a sip of the glass of water on the floor next to her.

‘I can’t believe you let me dance like that, in front of other people as well. Wynonna is never going to let me live it down.’ Exclaimed Nicole, lifting an arm from where it was settled on Waverly’s back and covering her face with it.

‘It was cute!’

‘It was embarrassing. When you dance you’re super sexy, even more than usual, and then I just look like one of those inflatable tube men outside of a car wash.’ Waverly laughed at that, handing her girlfriend the glass of water so she could have some.

‘I never said it wasn’t embarrassing, just that I found it cute.’ She reminded Nicole who was rolling her eyes but clearly amused. She put her head back down on the redhead’s chest and turned her full attention to the Kardashians. ‘Now shush, we’re missing Kim’s wedding planning.’

‘Wasn’t that like two years ago?’ Asked Nicole, looking perplexed at the screen.

‘Yeah, this is a rerun. I know we’ve already seen what her dress was like but I’m still gripped.’

‘I literally have no idea. Did she marry a rapper?’ Waverly lifts her head up to stare at Nicole, slack jawed. She reaches over for her phone and gets it up on her phone.

‘I cannot believe you are so uninterested in the lives of rich Americans on tv. This was her wedding dress.’ Waverly held up the phone in front of Nicole who swiped through a couple pictures.

‘Thats a hell of a veil.’ Murmured Nicole, ‘I could never imagine wearing something like that.’

‘Really?’ Asked her girlfriend, ‘You don’t want to get married in a dress?’

‘No,’ responded the taller woman ‘I always saw myself as more of a dapper suit person. You know, tie and pocket square, maybe suspenders. I’d still wear heels though. What would you wear?’

‘Baby, you would look so good in that.' Waverly commented, eyes glazing over a little, 'I want a dress, but like a more casual one. Something that falls around my knees with lace and maybe a cut-out in the back. Nothing strapless or sparkly like Stephanie’s dress, it looked like she had stuck rhinestones all over a meringue.’ Nicole snorted at this accurate description.

‘So not a super traditional wedding?’ Asked the redhead.

‘Well by nature our hypothetical lesbian wedding isn’t going to be very traditional in the first place.’ Responds Waverly, only half paying attention to the TV now.

‘Ah, so it's our wedding.’ Nicole exclaims with a huge grin lighting up her face, ’In that case, we could have the reception at Shorty’s. Though you know they would never agree to marry us in the church.’

‘There is no way in hell we will have our reception where I work. I’m sure our rather small group of friends and family can haul ass into Calgary for an actual nice venue. Also, I always saw us getting married outside, no churches.’ Waverly snuggled further into Nicole’s chest contentedly.

‘Ok, that sounds good to me. It would have to be in summer so we don’t freeze our asses off. Wynonna could get ordained online and do the service, though we would have to give her strict instructions about what is and isn't appropriate. I can see her definitely making some kind of ‘queerly beloved’ joke. What would you want as our first dance?’ Nicole angles her head to look at Waverly then, curious about her partner’s response.

‘We don’t really have a song.’ Mused Waverly, ‘and seeing as we’re going non-traditional anyway, I never wanted a slow dance. It strikes me as a bit awkward.’

‘A faster song would be awesome but you know that would mean me flailing around for our first dance?’ Questions Nicole, grinning.

‘Oh yeah. Anything less than full flail would be disappointing, I’ve already told you I’m into that Nic.’ Waverly adjusts her position so she is looking straight at her girlfriend, smirking. ‘Anyway, I just thought, we could have our first dance to ‘Bizarre Love Triangle’, you love that song.’

Nicole’s face lights up, a grin stretching across her face. ‘You would really do that for me?’

‘Yeah, of course.’ the smaller girl responds, ‘New Order is your favourite and just because I tease you about weirdly liking exclusively 1980s New Wave music, it doesn't mean that I dislike it. Plus, that’s like the song I most associate with you. It makes me smile. We dance to it alone in the house anyway, we could totally boogie out in public. You better do that funny pointing shuffle thing, I live for that move.’

‘I love you’ Sighed Nicole, leaning up and kissing her. When they parted Nicole slyly asked ‘So, you want to marry me?’

‘Of course I do.’ mumbled Waverly leaning back down to Nicole’s chest and then just a soon jumping back up again to lean over her. ‘Wait, did you just ask me for real?!’ She exclaimed. Nicole laughed and strokes down Waverly’s back.

‘Well not properly, you are too special to ask while we’re both hungover and watching trashy reality TV. I’ve been thinking about it for a while though, lying in wait for the perfect romantic moment. You’ll never see it coming.’ Nicole whispered conspiratorially to the brunette. Waverly laughed at this and brushed her nose against her girlfriends, leaning their foreheads together before returning to her former position, snuggled into Nicole.

‘Don’t remind me about being hungover. I was hoping if I could just forget about it that it would go away.’

‘I have to say you don’t look particularly well sweetheart. Rocking the ‘yesterday’s makeup’ vibe though. Half heroin addict, half upset sorority girl is a very hard look to pull off and frankly, I’m impressed.’ Waverly chuckled at this, before stopping immediately, her face losing all its colour. She rolled off of Nicole and dashed upstairs.

‘I’m gonna puke.’ Waverly called over her shoulder taking the steps two at a time.

‘You need me to come with you?’ Called Nicole back.

‘No, I got this!’ She yelled, slamming the bathroom door. Nicole grinned, she was gonna marry that woman.

 

 

The hospital was quiet, fluorescent lighting casting an unflattering glow over everything it touched, highlighting the dark circles under Waverly's eyes and the complete mess that was her hair, tied back in an attempt at a ponytail. She was sitting up on the hospital bed, staring at the baby in her arms. Their baby, already showing a tuft of ginger hair, was asleep, face pressed against the skin of Waverly's collarbone. She was tiny and beautiful with small hands grasping softly at the neck of Waverly's ugly hospital gown. Nicole quietly crept through the door, careful not to wake the sleeping newborn.

‘They didn't have any apples so I got you an orange instead and some M&M's.' she whispered, smiling at her wife, eyes still slightly watery.

‘Could you peel it for me?' Waverly asks, watching as Nicole goes to sit on the chair next to the bed, ‘Come sit here.' She whispers, shifting over to give the redhead space.

‘Are you sure?' Nicole asks, not wanting to crowd Waverly.

‘Of course silly, you can hold her while I eat.' Nicole slides her shoes off and climbs next to her family in the bed.

‘Skin on skin contact is good for bonding,' Waverly suggests, leaning into Nicole's side.

‘Ok, I'll take off my top.' Nicole fidgets for a second or two, dropping her crumpled up t-shirt onto the chair. ‘I should have worn a nicer bra' she laments as Waverly passes the baby over to her.

‘No one is looking at your bra.' Her wife chuckles in response.

‘She is,' whispers Nicole, indicating the newborn, ‘fortunately, she won't remember this first introduction to Mommy's lazy day bra.' Nicole strokes her daughters head, placing her nose to the crown and inhaling the new baby smell.

‘So, your Mommy?' Questions Waverly from next to her.

‘I guess we never really talked about it, I'm happy to be something else.'

‘No, you be Mommy, it suits you. You have a Mommy vibe.' Waverly responds, resting her head on Nicole's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin there. 

‘I was thinking about being Momma, but you know I'm not sure that sounds right, reminds me too much of my own mother.' Waverly continues.

‘Well there are some options,' suggests Nicole, ‘How about… I used to know a guy who called his mother Mimo?'

‘Are you kidding,' Exclaims Waverly in a hushed whisper, ‘No way is our daughter calling me fucking Mimo Nic.'

‘We could both be Mommy,' Nicole suggests through quiet giggles.

‘Yeah, don't you think that might be a little confusing for her? Waverly laments.

‘No way Waves, she is obviously super smart, look at her. The wisdom of a thousand years is in that face. She's your daughter after all, she will totally take after her… whatever she ends up calling you.'

‘What about Ma?' Suggests the brunette ‘Its short, easy to say, I think it suits me. Also, it has high first-word potential.'

‘I like it' Responds Nicole ‘Ma and Mommy.'

‘Do you think people will like her name?' Asks Waverly, finishing her orange and reaching over to touch her daughter's tiny hands.

‘Of course Baby. Winter is a great name, it suits her. Plus we needed to keep with the W tradition.' Nicole grins over at her wife.

‘Yeah, but her full name is Winter Haught, you have to admit that's a little funny.' Waverly smiles back at Nicole.

‘Winter Wynonna Haught, ok maybe a little funny. She can hate us for it when she is older.' They lapse into comfortable silence, staring at the sleeping bundle in Nicole's arms.

‘Look at my family.' Sighs Waverly, ‘I love you Mrs Haught' she turns to look Nicole in the face. Her wife beams back.

‘I love you too Mrs Earp. We're gonna kick ass at this whole parent thing.'

 

 


End file.
